Silence Speaks Loudest
by GreenTeaAndPocky
Summary: What if there were another guardian besides Yuuki and Zero? A mysterious guardian named Takayami Sukihana is beautiful, strong, and smart, but most importantly, mute. Why is she mute, and why does Shiki feel like he's met her before? Rated T because of language and maybe more, not quite sure right now. Please R&R! This is a crappy summary, but also my first story, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

"No, please, stop!" My mother pleaded, kneeling on the floor. I watched with horror from hidden space behind a one-way mirror, tears streaming down my face with my hands clasped over my mouth. The faceless murderer merely laughed a laugh so cruel it would never fail to bring shivers up my spine.

"Where is the girl? I think that it would be nice to meet my future slave, don't you?" He sneered, grasping my mother's chin roughly. He inspected her face thoroughly. "I think I might keep you after all." He cackled. My mother merely spat in his face, seeming to realize it was pointless to plead with a monster.

"Never! My daughter and I will never go with you! You will never find her!" My mother shouted. The _thing _growled, fury evident in his aura and expression.

"Then die!" He screamed, ripping my mother's head off and ripping her heart out at the same time.

His laughter rang out all around the room, echoing furiously as my mother crumbled to dust.

Sukihana's POV:

I jolted up into a sitting position, mouth opened in a silent scream with tears streaming uncontrollably down my face. I didn't remember what I had dreamt about, but I had nightmares quite frequently, so I was used to waking up with fear pounding through my veins. As always, I wiped my tears away, convinced myself it was just a dream, and got up.

I glanced at the clock. I had woken up a lot earlier than I should have, three hours than I was supposed to. Shrugging it off, I turned on the light, squinting at the sudden brightness, before taking a shower. Once I dried my hair, I combed it out before dressing in the day class uniform.

I sat down at my easel, preparing my canvas and things I would need to paint, ready to spend the next three hours engrossed in stroking the brush over the canvas. I had this niggling feeling in the back of my head, a strange feeling from which I somehow gleaned that today would be different from all the days before.

Suddenly, my eyes caught on my calendar, remembering that Valentine's day was a week from today. Hm…

One Week Later: Yuuki's POV:

I walked into class. Eh? Hana-chan isn't here again. Usually she comes in before the rest of the class, but for the past week she's been coming in late…

Students filed in one after the other, and still, Hana-chan wasn't here. I wonder what she's been up to lately. It's making me slightly worried.

Finally, and looking as emotionless as ever, Hana-chan walked in. I took a second to admire her beauty.

Her long, thick, and naturally wavy hair swayed as she walked; the roots were dark blue but they slowly lighten to a pale blonde, almost white, at the tips. (She claims it's natural.) Her eyes were a deep amethyst with flecks lighter purple, blue, and silver if you look really closely. Her skin was pale, quite a bit like a vampire's, (but not quite) and was offset by her rosebud red lips. I am so embarrassed to admit this- not that I will ever to anyone but myself- but I really envy Hana-chan. She has a perfect body, she's beautiful, she can fight, and she's pretty tall. (at least, taller than me) She is also really smart, and even though she has rings around her eyes from not sleeping properly, she makes it look good.

Hana-chan caught me staring and raised an eyebrow. I blushed when I got caught, feeling embarrassed as she walked to sit next to me. I suddenly caught sight of what she was wheeling behind her- it was a cart piled high with chocolates. Yup, I'm definitely jealous.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you are arriving later recently." I rushed through my words, feeling ashamed that I was lying. "So why do you have so much chocolates? Were they from your horde of fanboys?" That's right, Hana-chan has fanboys. Most guys-if not all of them- practically worship her. She merely shrugged nonchalantly before sitting down and looking through the pile of chocolates, looking as if she were looking for specific ones.

I tried to start a conversation, even though I was practically dying from curiosity directed at what Hana-chan was doing. "So are you guys giving chocolates to anyone?" I asked Hana-chan and Yori-chan.

Yori-chan shrugged. "No. I don't like anyone." I turned to Hana-chan, hoping she would nod.

Yes! She nodded! Now I'm not the only one! Still, I wonder who she is giving chocolates to. I don't remember her mentioning that she liked anyone or showing any interest in anyone.

"Who are you giving chocolates to, Hana-chan?" If I was dying of curiosity before, I was now being suffocated and simultaneously drowned with it. She shrugged, smirking at me as if she knew of my troubles. Knowing her, she probably did.

Yori-chan turned to me. "What about you, Yuuki?" She asked me. I sweatdropped, trying to decide what to tell them.

"N-No one!" I stuttered. Damn, why am I such a bad liar?

"We can see the ribbon." Yori deadpanned. I blushed, wondering why there was a growing feeling of an evil aura behind me.

'Zero is glaring at you Yuuki.' Hana wrote, holding up her board and answering my unspoken question. I sweatdropped again, nervously turning my head to face the storm, Zero.

Sukihana's POV:

As Zero chewed out Yuuki, I tuned them out, continuing with my work of sorting through my chocolates. I finally had all the right chocolates, gathering them in my arms before standing up. This caught the attention of everyone in the class, even Zero and Yuuki.

"Huh? Where are you going Hana-chan?" Yuuki asked me.

I didn't answer her, just efficiently giving out my chocolates to all the boys that I had intended them for. I wrote on my whiteboard that it was as thanks for last year's chocolates. I swear I saw hearts in the boys' eyes, but it couldn't be helped. I was the polite thing to do- at least to me it was anyways.

I finished handing out the chocolates before heading back to my seat. There would be other classes I would need to hand them out to, but I could do that later. Class was about to start.

Right on cue our sensei walked in, his usual strict expression plastered on his face. All noise quickly ground to a halt as the lecture began.

"Sukihana, answer the question on the board." Sensei ordered. I scanned the board, quickly realizing that it was something from one of the books Tokawa-sensei had given me to study in my free time.

I wrote the answer down on my whiteboard and held it up under my chin so it was just visible to him.

Tokawa-sensei started sobbing uncontrollably, before looking up and raising his hands to the ceiling, kneeling to the floor.

"My prayers have been answered!" He announced dramatically. Students stared at him with bemusement for a few seconds.

"I think you broke him, Hana." Yuuki deadpanned. I just gave her a helpless shrug.

After class was over I collected more books from him. (earning another round of worship…?) I headed back to my seat, only stopping by a random fanboy's desk to ask him to tell all the other fanboys that gave me chocolates last year to head to the area where fangirls usually waited for their beloved night class. (a few of them were already going to try to give the females in the night class chocolates too) He got hearts in his eyes again (I'm still not sure if I'm hallucinating) before agreeing wholeheartedly.

School Is OVER!

I stretched. Finally, school is over. I may somewhat enjoy school, however I don't really enjoy sitting still for hours on end. I tried to poke Yuuki awake.

Sigh. Yuuki is like a dead log.

I gave up on Yuuki, and tried to poke Zero up instead. He gave me a half-hearted glare (I knew he couldn't be mad at me) before swiping my hand away.

"Let's go." I leave with Zero, and soon, the annoying shrieks of the fangirls reach my sensitive ears.

I held back a wince under my figurative mask, hating my job as a prefect so very much. How did the vampires endure this every single fucking day? They have even more sensitive hearing than I do, and yet that Aidou dude seems to enjoy the banshees shrieking.

_Those fucking bitches are so annoying. Stop fucking screaming, _I internally ranted, grumbling to myself.

I went to my section of banshees and gave them a blank stare. I quickly wrote on my whiteboard and held it up.

'One step across the line and I will hurt you.'

The fangirls practically shat themselves. With my blank face, I was easily taken seriously. I stood there, waiting for the gates to open when Yuuki arrived, panting and out of breath.

"I can't believe you guys just left me like that!" She ranted.

"Go do your job," Zero said, rolling his eyes. Yuuki panicked and ran over to her section, ineffectively holding the girls back. I decided to help her out and gave them a look. It was the don't-fucking-mess-with-me look, complete with thunder flashing behind me and a dangerous aura around me. They squeaked and quickly backed off while Yuuki gave me a grateful look. I spotted the guys I had told to come standing near the sides and waved them to come over. They came bounding over like eager puppies, and I distributed their gifts one by one.

The gates opened, but honestly, I could care less. I was aware of the weird looks the night class was giving me, but I paid no mind to it.

The gate I was standing in front of, the gate for Shiki Senri, was still silent, each of the girls trying to encourage the other to go up against me. I had just given the last chocolate when a one of the girls finally grew a pair.

"You probably are all talk anyways!" She yelled at me. I gave her a look that told her I was not impressed, and the moment she took her second step, I had her pinned beneath me, stomach and face to the dirt. I had absolutely no difficulty in twisting her arm behind her back, holding it there for a couple seconds as a type of warning, before letting her escape. She whimpered as she fled quickly, back into the throng of fangirls, where it was considered 'safe.'

I turned my back to the crowd, noticing everyone was staring at me. The fanboys were looking at me with even more awe, the fangirls looked terrified by me, Yuuki and Zero seemed smug (they hated the girls as well. Honestly, who didn't? Besides Aidou, that man-whore. Though Yuuki did look a little guilty. She was too kind for her own good.) and the night class seemed to be scrutinizing me. I raised my eyebrow and lifted my chin defiantly. I didn't fucking care what they thought of me.

I locked eyes with that Shiki dude, and it was weird. It were as if I had met him once before. He seemed so familiar. He seemed to feel the same, judging by the shock and slight sense of confusion he had in them. He was handsome, I have to admit, now that I'm looking at him more closely. Not enough to make me want to squeal and shriek like those fangirls though. I turned my back on him, walking calmly back to my dorm. My job here was done.

It was still silent as I strolled away without a care in the world.


	2. A Childhood Memory

Hey guys! I'm back! I know, I know, it's been a long time since I've updated. I had major writer's block for the longest time, but hopefully it's coming back to me! (except I have commitment issues as well, so we'll see how it goes.) I pulled this story from somewhere over the rainbow. Hopefully it's not too bad! As usual, please leave reviews! I would love to have some ideas and what not to further me along!

**Thanks to:**

**DemonWriter101**

**KUPKAKES**

**BlackAssassin16**

**I'm extremely glad that all of you guys took the time to read my crappy story, and I hope that this chapter is to your liking!**

* * *

><p>Sukihana's POV<p>

I walked into the classroom the next day, and I was greeted by several different looks.

From the fangirls I received looks of horror and fear as they quaked in their seats. On the complete other end of the spectrum, my fanboys gave me looks of admiration, awe – the usual hearts in their eyes. I am fearful to admit that my teacher looked at me with stars in his eyes. What a creeper.

"Hana-chan!" Yuuki called. I gave her small smile. (In the background I heard sighs, not sure what that is about) I wrote on my board a quick message as I sat down.

'What's up?' I showed her the board. She glanced at it before turning her head back at me.

"You're late again! It's really weird. I understand you've been making chocolates for the past week, but Valentine's Day was yesterday!" She babbled on, eyes showing a glint of worry for me. I had expected this question, but I had hoped she wouldn't ask. I couldn't help the small blush that tinted my skin, made all too obvious by my pale skin.

"Ehhhhh?! You're blushing Hana-chan!" She declared for the whole fucking world to hear. I love you Yuuki, I really do, but sometimes I just want to smack my own face with some of the things you do.

With her declaration, a whole bunch of "EHHHHH?!" rang around the room, and my fanboys crowded around to see. My blush darkened, my embarrassment all too clear for people to see.

"Awh, she's so cute!"

"Don't be embarrassed Hana-chan!"

"You're so adorable!"

I was being suffocated by how much they were crowding. They started swarming closer and closer to me as my hand tightened around my bracelet. I know we aren't allowed to use weapons on the students unless the situation is dire, but I think this is pretty fricking dire!

I turned to my last hope and option before I have to turn to using my weapon or my fists. My eyes connected with Zero, the absolute panic and fear hopefully reaching him.

Thank the gods he understood, because he stood up from his seat and glared at all of my fanboys, and in a deadly voice, he snarled at them.

"Go away. I can't sleep with you pesky fanboys disturbing me."

They scattered faster than you could say my name, scampering back to their seats. I sighed with relief, and leaned back in my seat, hand resting on my head. The day has just begun and I'm already starting to get a headache. Great.

'Thanks.' I showed Zero the whiteboard, making sure he read it before erasing it. He huffed as he sat back down, the slightest tinge of a blush showing on his face. I'm quite sure I imagined it though, as it was gone a second later.

"Whatever. Why didn't you just glare at them though? Your glares are pretty good." He admitted reluctantly, curiosity a hidden undertone in his words.

I froze. Of course! I could have just glared at them! I facepalmed. It seems the dream affected me more than I thought.

'I forgot.' I wrote on the board, embarrassed.

He smacked his face as well, groaning. "Idiot." He sighed. "Still, that doesn't seem like what you would do. It seems more like what Yuuki would do, if she were capable of making a glare in the first place." He said as he watched me, eyes narrowed. His comment elicited a "hey!" from Yuuki, but we both gave it no mind.

"And could it have to do with why you were later than usual today?" Yuuki interjected, glaring at Zero to show that she could. (In my opinion it was more of a pout but whatever floats her boat I suppose)

I avoided looking at them feeling their sharp gazes on me. I couldn't exactly straight out say that I had a dream -no, memory- about my childhood, now could I?

'It's nothing.' I wrote. Zero was about to say something, but the teacher interrupted and started class, so they dropped it for now, but I'm sure they would ask me later.

But for now, I had been saved by the teacher.

_Flashback_

Where was I? This wasn't the usual nightmare. From what I could see, trees surrounded the field of flowers and grass that I laid on, towering over me and allowing only a few beams of moonlight into the area. I couldn't move my body, forced to watch everything play out like a film from my perspective. It was as if I were a mere observer to the scene, only I was imprisoned in another's body.

"_Ne, ne! Ri-chan! Do you think that we will always be together?" _I watched as I turned to speak to a boy. The only thing I could see from his blurry face was his blue-grey eyes sparkling with happiness as he nodded at me.

"_Yeah! I promised that I would marry you someday didn't I?"_

"_You did, but promise that whatever happens, we will still be like how we are now, okay?"_

"_I promise, Hana-chan!"_

"_No, no! You have to pinky promise! That way it's meaningful!"_

"_Okay, okay."_

I focused on his pinky that he held out to me, watching it with rapt fascination. My hand raised itself up with no hesitation, hooking my pinky with his.

"_I promise that whatever happens, no matter how old we are, we will still be like this, and if I can't be around to protect you for some reason, I will always come back to you."_

I couldn't help but wish, even if it were for a moment, to see the smile that I could hear in his voice.

Somewhere in myself I knew for a fact that his smile was beautiful.

"_Hehe, it's like you are my Prince Charming! I promise that I will always return to your side as well, so we can protect each other."_

_Flashback over_

I knew, I just knew, that it was a memory from my lost childhood. My broken past and the endless questions that arose when I found a new piece of myself never failed to tire me.

I wonder where my Prince Charming has gone.

Would he come and save me from myself?

* * *

><p>Yeah I know. That was so cheesy it can't be put into words. Buuuuuuuuut as usual please leave reviews on whether you liked the chapter or story so far! (and if you like or hate the cheesiness. I'm stuck between the two) My profile will have the details on when I will update, so do check it out when you have a chance!<p> 


End file.
